cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ottawa Empire
}} About the Empire The Ottawa Empire was founded on November 27, 2006 as a member of the Purple Team, a color picked by Supreme Ruler kingzog because it was the favorite color of his former Queen and, as he later admitted, "I had to pick something and it was the first thing that popped into my head." The Empire soon responded positively to a recruitment message from The Legion, which at the time was the largest alliance in the CyberVerse. As a member of The Legion, the Empire remained uninvolved in international affairs until Great War III, when it found itself at war with six members of the Grand Global Alliance (GGA). The Empire held its own against numerous attacks until attacked by Trisaram, a nuclear rogue who was subsequently expelled from the GGA. Unable to fight any longer, the Empire surrendered to the forces of the Initiative, switched to the Green Team and joined the Green Protection Agency (GPA). The Empire's stay in the GPA proved to be short-lived. Frustrated by endless bickering within the alliance and appalled at internal attacks upon the GPA's elected government, the Empire resigned, switched to the Maroon Team and joined the Norden Verein. Within Norden Verein the Empire prospered and proved its military worth. As a result of good management and participation in numerous campaigns (Operation Overlord, the ICP Reformation War, the POWERfailure War, Great War IV and the NoV-LSF War) the Empire became one of the top-ranked nations within the Verein, and kingzog rose steadily through the alliance to become a Generalfeldmarschall (and third-in-command of NoV's military) and, briefly, a member of NoV's government. In this short time he became one of the most-decorated members of the Norden Verein, receiving personal awards from both Kaiser Martens and Thor, Commanding General of the Verein's armed forces. Along with twenty other nations, the Ottawa Empire left the Verein in November, 2007 to form the Sons of Muspel (SoM), a Green Team alliance. kingzog was the author of SoM's Charter, and served as the alliance's official spokesman and Foreign Affairs Counselor. Once SoM had become well established, kingzog joined the Grand Global Alliance. As a member of the GGA, the Empire participated in the VietFAN War - Second Phase, engaging two members of the Federation of Armed Nations. On January 4, 2008 the Empire returned to the Sons of Muspel. Once again, kingzog served as Foreign Affairs Counselor for SoM until March 13, 2008 when he retired and, after a brief stay with Blackwater, joined The Templar Knights. Afterwards, the Empire was a restless soul, drifting from alliance to alliance, unable to consider any new alliance a real "home". At the beginning of the noCB War and, having already decided to leave Planet Bob for an indeterminate period, kingzog lent his nation to Vox Populi, ran for and won election to the Red Senate and was a pain in the New Pacific Order's backside until he finally called an end to the campaign, dissolved the Empire and retired to RL Island. (A fellow by the name of "Juan Valdez" took his place on Planet Bob, serving first within the Siberian Tiger Alliance and then the Lone Star Republic.) The Empire was re-established on April 18, 2009. For a time, kingzog served as a Minister Without Portfolio in the Lone Star Republic. Eventually, however, he left to take a leading role in the reformation of Nordreich, which was announced on May 7, 2009. Following the merger of Nordreich and the Lone Star Republic on May 16, 2009, kingzog was named Kaiser, Nordreich's Head of State and Commander-in-Chief of its armed forces. Alliance History 11.06 - 04.07 - The Legion 04.07 - 05.07 - Green Protection Agency 05.07 - 11.07 - Norden Verein 11.07 - 3.08 - Sons Of Muspel 3.08 - 4.08 - Blackwater 4.08 - 5.08 - The Templar Knights 5.08 - 6.08 - The New Pacific Order 6.08 - 7.08 - Unaligned 7.08 - 8.08 - Nueva Vida 8.08 - 10.08 - Vox Populi 10.08 - 01.09 - Siberian Tiger Alliance (as "Juan Valdez") 01.09 - 05.09 - Lone Star Republic (after 04.09 as "kingzog") 05.09 - Present - Nordreich About kingzog His Serene Highness kingzog, Supreme Ruler of the Ottawa Empire and former Kaiser of Nordreich, was born in a time when names had to contain eight characters or less (no spaces) and needed to be written entirely in lowercase. According to personality tests conducted while he was a young man, His Highness is an INTP. He is generally intolerant of shoddy thinking, and it is rumored that the first words he said to his first Queen were, "Do you ever get the feeling you're surrounded by idiots?" He is also a Pisces, whatever that means. In politics kingzog is an Authoritarian Monarchist, which should come as no surprise. His Serene Highness is married to the lovely Queen Jennifer. Together they have two children. kingzog also has three children from a previous marriage to the Dark Queen of Screeching Despair. Rumors have continued to spread that kingzog is in fact a married, surprisingly well-educated, 43-year-old father of five who has made his living as a writer, non-profit executive and college professor. It is also said that he has also won the occasional karaoke contest. All of these rumors are groundless, and those spreading them within the Empire are subject to summary execution.